Forum:In-Game Photo Subjects (moved Clan talk)
Here is a continuously growing list of events, actions or anything we should take a screenshot of... KBABZ, if you can help us capture this it would be great! Suggestions Seperate with ----. ---- :Clan: *A full 8 player lobby of major clan members with their favorite car. *A full 8 player lobby of Diamond P12s in name tag matching colors (LincolnFA will have to be the pink one... lol) *7 Governors/Olympus on the ledge outside the airfield. :Miscellaneous: *SI-7s reverse donuts in worse possible paintjob color combinations *PCPD: with LM in his trusty Citizen/Civilian in the centre, and 6 other players around him in front of the HQ of his choice. *Cops and Robbers: a side view of CCX (PCPD Special) burning-out on the left of 6 other Robbers (on the right, crashing and wrecking). *Lightning Strikes: Oval Racers from behind. ---- :Lets see, *Cram 8 players into the Country Club Showtime glitch. *If possible get a couple Governors up on the BSI Lighthouse. *Cram 8 players ontop of the Showtime glitched roof at the corner of 7th & Franke. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ---- :How about: *A few diamond P12s being escorted by cop cars *As many as possible at the same time doing the jump at the quarry *Blocking off I-88 with lights flashing (or maybe crash investigation style, cops around crashed cars) -Namdamyo 14:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Comments :(@Spoil-t)'' Sorry, but the clan does not have a positive stance on glitching. (Check the rules on Portal:Clan) :: Then why did you glitch your cars' finishes. <_< Those two showtime glitches are only bad when a Marked Man is going on & I never use them for MM anyway. Also CG promoted the Burner Community to glitch & send in pics of it so there's nothing wrong with them. Except for that damn invisible, invicible, & Boost in C&R glitch. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 03:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::@Spoil-t: How would those be possible! lol I've never heard of such glitches! :::@Ex: True, we don't promote glitching a lot, we refuse to glitch to exploit and cheat, and that's honorable. Then again, what's a stupid teleport glitch going to do to us? It's just acrobatics in 3-ton steel bricks... ;-P (and we only use it for taking pictures, not MM or RR right? or "Hide 'n' Seek" for that matter... XD) :::@Spoil-t: I'd be up for challenges such as these. But really, don't you have any photo shoot subjects that don't require glitching? To keep it clean? ::::The best photo shoots are one's of glitches. You can always do hiding spots which require some improv driving to get to which aren't glitches even tho everyone says they are glitches (they AREN'T!!!). I did mention to get a couple Governors ontop of the BSI Lighthouse which is not a glitch at all & I can show you those 2 showtime glitches, they been around since BP came out. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 16:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::hehe okay! I wasn't implying the govs on the island were glitches! It's just hard to get to! ::::::We could have 7 people showtime into a pile somewhere & press pause while the 8th guy takes a pic.(pressing pause in Showtime while online usually keeps you in showtime until you unpause) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) "The best photo shoots are the one's of glitches." Yeah, this isn't true at all. There are plenty of amazing areas in Burnout Paradise to take screenshots. You just need to scout the regions for the best looking spots. :Ok, get a shot of some cars at the end of the pier in North Beach which has a nice view of the Mountains. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 22:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC)